Llámame
by naradeille
Summary: Magnus le dijo a Alec que lo llamara luego de la fiesta, ¿pero qué pasó después? Esta es mi versión, llenando los espacios en blanco que tienen los libros. M por un lemmon muy corto en capítulos siguientes.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando un brujo extremadamente guapo te guiñaba el ojo en una fiesta, consiguiendo verse perfecto de esa forma en que sólo la gente hermosa puede lograrlo al guiñar un ojo, y te pedía que lo llamaras, haciendo que te sonrojaras a morir por la siguiente hora seguida… ¿Qué se suponía que debías hacer?

—Llamarlo, imbécil—había dicho su hermana Isabelle, poniendo los ojos en blanco, claramente exasperada por las reservas de Alec. Le parecía ridículo que a los dieciocho años de edad su hermano aún ni siquiera hubiese besado a alguien en su vida. Ser un Cazador de Sombras, dedicado a proteger el mundo de los demonios, y encontrarse en medio de una crisis, luchando contra un psicópata dispuesto a matarlos a todos, no era una excusa válida para no tener novio, en opinión de Isabelle.

—Pero no tengo su número—respondió Alec.

—Cierto, gran problema. No es como si Magnus fuera el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y el Instituto tuviera una guía telefónica con la gente importante del mundo subterráneo. Qué mala suerte tenemos—dijo Isabelle en tono sarcástico, dejando un plato de comida delante de él.

Alec miró el plato y no pudo reconocer qué era lo que estaba viendo, pero Isabelle lo estaba mirando amenazadoramente con los brazos en jarra, de modo que tomó el tenedor y empezó a comer intentando no pensar en nada.

* * *

—_Te has comunicado al teléfono del magnífico Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Si esto es una _verdadera emergencia_, comienza a gritar qué sucede luego del beep. Quizá eso me despierte. Si no, llama luego de las once de la mañana, cuando probablemente esté consciente. Beep. _

Alec colgó inmediatamente, sonrojándose a pesar de que no había conseguido hablar con el brujo. ¿En qué estaba pensado? Seguramente Magnus sólo se había estado burlando de él. Un brujo como él, de alto rango, con cientos de años y además guapo jamás podría fijarse en serio en alguien tan patético como él, un Cazador de Sombras que nunca había matado un demonio y que además de ser gay, estaba enamorado de su _parabatai_, quien a su vez estaba enamorado de la chica más inútil del planeta, con la cual acababa de pelearse. Sí, tal vez a Magnus le gustaba jugar así. Tal vez…

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en sus manos repentinamente y comenzaron a temblarle al ver que era el número al que había estado llamando antes.

— ¿Ho—hola?—murmuró tímidamente.

_—__¿Quién es? ¡El repique del teléfono me despertó!—_exclamó una voz que no sonaba muy alegre.

—Soy… Alexander… Lightwood—consiguió responder a pesar de todo. Hubo un silencio en el que Alec estuvo a punto de colgar.

_—__¿El de los ojos azules?_

—Sí…

_—__¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Alexander?—_inquirió Magnus.

—Pues… Ah… Yo… Quería… Me preguntaba si… —el Cazador se hizo un enredo y tartamudeó—. Sólo quería… Ha-hablar. Si… Quieres.

_—__¿Te gustaría venir a mi apartamento? No me gusta charlar por teléfono—_preguntó Magnus, como adivinando que Alec simplemente colgaría si intentaba conversar más.

—¿…Ya?

_—__Sí, ya. Son sólo las once. Intentaba dormir temprano, pero no me importaría hablar contigo un rato. Te espero_—dijo y colgó.

Alec comenzó a hiperventilar mentalmente cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de Magnus, a las que ni siquiera le había dejado responder, no que hubiera sido capaz de todos modos. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la calle, aún indeciso. Tomó un taxi y dio la dirección de Magnus, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que siempre podía devolverse antes de tocar el intercomunicador del edificio.

Se quedó de pie frente a la entrada. No podía dejar mal al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, podía ser tomado como un insulto y al Instituto no le convenía en absoluto tenerlo de enemigo. Por otro lado, le daba pánico estar a solas con Magnus en el apartamento. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo? ¿Y si Magnus realmente se estaba burlando de él? Finalmente respiró profundo y llamó.

—_¿Alexander?—_preguntó la voz de Magnus.

Alec asintió con la cabeza antes de recordar que Magnus no podía verlo y asentir en voz alta. Sintió la puerta abrirse con un clic y entró, subió las escaleras y Magnus abrió la puerta justo cuando llegó al piso correspondiente.

El Cazador de Sombras lo miró. Su cabello negro ya no estaba peinado con pinchos, ni tenía escarcha. Se veía suave, con un mechón cayendo sobre su frente. Tampoco tenía maquillaje, pero sus ojos se seguían viendo igual de impresionantes, con sus pupilas verticales y su color vede y dorado.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando al brujo sin decir nada por demasiado rato.

—Buenas noches, Alexander—dijo y se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo entrar—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sobrevivieron tus amigos?

—Sí, están bien. Salvaron al mundano, también —respondió, bajando la vista y sin saber qué hacer en la sala.

—Siéntate —Magnus señaló el sofá y se sentó allí también, lo más lejos de Alec posible para no espantarlo—. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

Alec se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Para qué… para qué me pediste que te llamara?

Magnus lo miró sin comprender un momento.

—Oh, ¿en la fiesta?—dijo.

El joven asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues —el brujo subió una pierna al sofá para volverse hacia él más cómodamente—, para eso, para que llamaras—vio su expresión confundida y suspiró—. Me pareció que sería agradable verte de nuevo, conversar un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—Estaba tratando de no ponerte incómodo, pero tú preguntaste —arqueó las cejas—. Eres hermoso, tus ojos son increíbles, me encanta tu aspecto inocente. Pareces una persona reservada y me dio curiosidad qué escondes. Llamaste mi atención. Sexual e intelectualmente —agregó la última frase para que no quedara duda de sus intereses, puesto que Alec no parecía muy diestro con las indirectas.

Tampoco parecía saber manejar los comentarios directos. Se sonrojó completamente y se quedó como en _shock_.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?—dijo Magnus un rato después de silencio, decidiendo que estaba siendo cruel al disfrutar de la vergüenza de Alec.

—¿Hablas… en serio?—inquirió el joven, sin alzar la vista.

—Claro que sí, puedo hacer aparecer lo que quieras—Magnus hizo ademán de chasquear los dedos.

—No, digo, lo de antes…

—Claro que sí—se acercó a él un poco en el sofá, y miró su rostro confundido—. ¿No me crees?

—No—dijo Alec, antes de pensar bien lo que decía—. Digo… O sea… Si tú lo… Ah…

—¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?—respondió él, acercándose más, con una sonrisa.

Alec se alejó de él hasta que se topó con el apoyabrazos del sofá. ¿Por qué no había mantenido la boca cerrada? Sin embargo, a pesar de sus nervios, sintió un pinchazo de deseo al sentir a Magnus tan cerca. Alzó la vista hacia él, sus rostros a centímetros el uno del otro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Y por qué sus ojos parecían mirar su boca ahora? ¿Por qué se estaba acercan-…?

El brujo se inclinó y lo besó fugazmente, sólo rozando sus labios. Pero eso bastó para que Alec se quedara paralizado una vez más. Magnus rió y se levantó del sofá.

—No te preocupes, sé que soy impactante—le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Creo que volveré al Instituto —Alec se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta algo torpemente para un Cazador de Sombras. Magnus bloqueó su camino.

—¿Volveré a verte?—susurró, sonriendo un poco.

—Sí—respondió el chico rápidamente, antes de evadirlo e irse a toda velocidad, reviviendo una y otra vez todo lo que Magnus le había dicho… y hecho. Sonrió como un idiota hasta llegar al Instituto nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que, por primera vez en las pasadas semanas, no había pensado en Jace en varias horas.

**N/A **

**Hola! Muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic :) Ya lo subí antes a Amor Yaoi, pero lo he estado revisando y haciendo algunos cambios, así que decidí subir la versión 2 aquí. Espero que les entretenga, a pesar de que ya deben haber muchísimas historias como esta, ninguna es igual, ¿no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A Esta escena toma lugar después de que luchan con el demonio mayor en el primer libro, y Alec, por querer matar a un demonio, queda gravemente herido.**

* * *

—¿Magnus…?—murmuró Alec suavemente al abrir los ojos e intentando enfocar lo que parecía un borrón muy brilloso.

—¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó Magnus, inclinándose un poco sobre él. Alec vio que tenía el ceño un poco fruncido y un gesto de preocupación, una expresión que nunca antes había visto ni imaginado que fuera posible en el brujo.

Asintió con la cabeza, aunque se sentía mareado. Había estado seguro de que iba a morir, lo había visto en la expresión de Isabelle cuando ésta le había dicho que todo iba a estar bien. Además, nunca se había sentido perder tanta sangre. Pero Alec no había estado asustado, ni renuente. Ahora que se encontraba consciente le parecía difícil de recordar, pero la sensación antes de morir había sido realmente… agradable. Su cerebro se había apagado, deteniendo la charla e imágenes mentales casi constantes que lo habían acompañado durante 18 años. Todas sus tensiones y preocupaciones habían desaparecido también, dejándolo con una sensación de paz que nunca había experimentado antes. Sin embargo, antes de desmayarse, había pensado en un par de ojos felinos que le hubiera gustado haber visto una vez más antes de irse.

—Este no era en absoluto mi plan para nuestra segunda cita—dijo Magnus, recuperando su tono jovial y su sonrisa característica. Alec rió suavemente.

—Lamento no cumplir con tus expectativas… —respondió, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Intentó moverse un poco en la cama, buscando una posición más cómoda. Sintió la textura de las sábanas en sus piernas… y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo.

— ¡Estaba demasiado preocupado y ocupado curándote para ver nada!—se defendió Magnus al ver su mueca de horror. Pero sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Sal!

—Pero…

— ¡Fuera! —Alec le lanzó una almohada, con las mejillas ardiendo, y cubriéndose por completo.

Magnus esquivó la almohada y salió de la habitación. Forzó una expresión seria al encontrarse cara a cara con Isabelle, que se veía muy pálida y estaba esperando fuera de brazos cruzados. Todavía estaba llena de sangre y con parte de la ropa rota. Claramente no se había movido de allí desde que Magnus le había pedido que saliera.

—Dilo ya—dijo en un tono casi desafiante. Magnus pensó que era muy valiente, pues se notaba que no había derramado una sola lágrima por su hermano, no aún. Realmente era una guerrera.

—Está bien—sonrió—. Acaba de echarme violentamente de la habitación.

La expresión de Isabelle fue una mezcla de sorpresa, alegría y algo de vergüenza por el comportamiento de su hermano. Pero más que todo, alegría. Se abalanzó sobre el brujo y lo abrazó con fuerza por un instante, murmurando "gracias" antes de entrar a la habitación de Alec.

Magnus sonrió y siguió su camino para salir del Instituto, pensando en Alec constantemente y en lo cerca que había estado de perderlo.

_Juraste que no te meterías con los Nefilim_, dijo una voz en su cabeza. Era cierto. Luego de que Jace, Clary, Alec e Isabelle aparecieron en su apartamento para pedirle que revirtiera el hechizo que había estado haciendo a Clary a petición de su madre, Magnus se había prometido que no se acercaría a este grupo de Cazadores que tanto le recordaban a Will, Jem, Tessa Jassamine y Charlotte.

Pero como siempre que prometía no acercarse a alguien, había terminado haciéndolo. No podía resistir a Alec. Su aire inocente lo volvía loco, junto con esos ojos azules impresionantes. Le gustaba especialmente cuando el joven bajaba la vista y luego la alzaba repentinamente…

_Te arrepentirás de esto, _insistió la voz.

Eso no era cierto. Magnus Bane no se arrepentía de nada, al menos no por más de cinco minutos seguidos. Uno no sobrevivía cientos de años lamentando una cantidad de errores directamente proporcional al número de días que había vivido.

* * *

Presidente Miau se acercó decididamente a Alec al verlo entrar y comenzó a maullar, como si le confesara horrores a los que su dueño lo sometía.

—¿Cómo subiste con esas muletas?—decía Magnus, que había abierto la puerta para bajar a ayudarlo, encontrándose con el Cazador de Sombras a unos pasos del apartamento.

Alec se sentó en el sofá y acarició al pequeño gato detrás de las orejas, que lo había seguido hasta allí.

—Subiendo. No estoy inútil sólo por tener una pierna lesionada.

— ¿Está todo bien?—preguntó Magnus sentándose a su lado y olvidando el otro tema. No tenía caso intentar convencer a un Cazador de guardar reposo

—Sí, sí…—murmuró sin dejar de mirar a Presidente Miau—. Quería… Ah… Disculparme por haberte echado así la última vez. Y agradecerte, por haberme curado.

—Ah, no te preocupes. Intentabas guardar tu virtud, lo sé—Magnus miró divertido como se sonrojaba.

—¿Podrías… ?—preguntó Alec, luego de una pausa en la cual no dejó de acariciar al gato nerviosamente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que hiciste… la última vez que estuve aquí—dijo en un susurro. Presidente Miau pareció hartarse de ser su excusa para no mirar a Magnus, o de que lo acariciaran en el mismo punto, y se bajó del sofá con un bufido indignado.

— ¿Besarte?—el brujo arqueó las cejas y vio que Alec asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó a él de buena gana y tomó su mentón para alzar su rostro hacia él. El chico lo miró a los ojos fijamente y Magnus se inclinó y juntó sus labios.

Pero esta vez no se alejó al instante. Sostuvo su mejilla con una mano y acarició lentamente sus labios con los suyos, entreabriéndolos un poco. Alec se quedó quieto, nervioso.

—Cierra los ojos —le indicó Magnus en voz baja—, relájate.

Lo vio hacer lo que le había dicho y volvió a acercarse, acariciando su mejilla de forma tranquilizadora. Al principio lo besó suave y superficialmente, sin presionarlo para ir más lejos. Sintió como Alec se fue relajando y sus labios comenzaban a moverse lentamente a la par de los de él. El Cazador estaba asustado, pero le gustaba la suavidad y la calidez de los labios de Magnus sobre los suyos, la cercanía de su respiración y su cuerpo. Sintió algo removerse en su estómago y se acercó más al brujo, quien lo tomó de la cintura y aceleró un poco él beso, succionando y mordiendo un poco los labios de Alec. Luego comenzó a delinearlos con su lengua, y después a hacer presión entre ellos, a ver si Alec le daba entrada.

Aparentemente eso era mucho para Alec; se alejó, y miró a Magnus observarlo fijamente, para luego sonrojarse.

—No vayas a irte corriendo—dijo luego de que se alejó, en tono lastimero y tomando la mano del joven.

Alec estrechó su mano por toda respuesta y se quedó en silencio por un rato.

—Nadie sabe...—dijo, mirando al vacío.

— ¿Qué cosa, querido?—respondió Magnus, mirándolo atentamente.

—Que soy… Gay. Nadie además de Izzy, Clary y tú—suspiró y lo miró con cierta tristeza.

— ¿Y Jace?

Alec lo miró alarmado, como si se hubiera acordado de algo muy importante de pronto y se puso de pie tomando sus muletas lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¿Alexander…?

No recibió respuesta.

—¡Pensé que habíamos quedado en que no te irías corriendo! —le gritó, pero Alec ya estaba cerrando la puerta para luego huir por las escaleras lo más rápido que las muletas lo permitían.

* * *

**N/A Me acabo de dar cuenta que había colocado como personajes acá a Alec y a Maureen, dios, qué pareja accidental hice xD**

**En fin, acá les dejo otro capítulo, por favor díganme si les ha gustado! :) **

**Muchas gracias a Karen por comentar!**


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Por qué saliste corriendo? :(".

"No quería hablar de ello".

"…".

"Mangos, lo siento".

"¿Mangos? ¿Es eso alguna especie de nuevo juramento para los Nefilim?".

"Magnus*. Auto corrector".

"Ni siquiera sé por qué te disculpas".

"Por fastidiarte… No sé… Soy idiota".

"Me gustaría que no te hablaras así. Y no me fastidias. ¿Quieres venir a cenar mañana?".

"Ok".

":D"

Alec sonrió ante el último mensaje y cerró el teléfono, aliviado de que Magnus no estuviera molesto por el hecho de que huyera cada vez que se veían.

* * *

—No veo qué tiene eso que ver conmigo —dijo Magnus, mirándose las uñas y luego suspirando, claramente aburrido de la situación.

—¡Creo que fue tu hechizo el que lo hizo!—se quejó uno de sus clientes, en un tono que pretendía ser amenazador.

—No, no lo fue. Ahora largo. Tengo una cita —señaló a Alec, que acababa de subir a su apartamento y se había acercado a Magnus y al tipo con el que parecía discutir fuera del apartamento.

—Nefilim…—murmuró el hombre, a quien Alec reconoció como un licántropo, con cierto nerviosismo, así el Nefilim en cuestión estuviera caminando en muletas.

— ¿Debería… esperar abajo?

—De ninguna manera. Dije, ¡FUERA!—Magnus hizo ademán de chasquear los dedos, lo que fue suficiente para que el tipo se diera media vuelta y desapareciera rápidamente. Clientes.

Alec se acercó a Magnus con cierto recelo, temiendo que aún estuviera enfadado, pero el brujo cambió completamente su expresión al mirarlo. Alec tomó un momento para admirar su aspecto. Llevaba botas, pantalones de cuero negro ajustados y una camiseta negra bajo una camisa larga de manga tres cuartos forrada de lentejuelas de un color vinotinto profundo. El par de anillos en su mano derecha hacían juego con el medallón plateado que colgaba sobre su pecho, con un símbolo que Alec no pudo identificar. Su cabello estaba perfectamente estilizado y sus ojos estaban delineados de negro. Se veía magnífico, aunque también más intimidante que cuando estaba en pijama.

—Si te falta mucho no tengo inconveniente de modelar para ti dentro, pero pasa, no me gustaría especialmente tener una cita de pie en el pasillo—dijo Magnus con una sonrisa, haciendo a Alec ruborizarse y luego seguirlo dentro.

— ¿Qué le pasaba a…?—comenzó a preguntar pero se quedó parado en seco al ver que el apartamento no estaba en absoluto como lo recordaba.

— ¿Te gusta? El piso de madera se ve más elegante—sonrió el brujo—. Además los otros muebles no tenían suficiente color—añadió, señalando los nuevos sofás de colores amarillo canario y verde manzana.

—No sabía que simplemente cambiabas por completo tu apartamento de un día para otro—respondió Alec, pasando con él al comedor y tomando asiento.

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?—volvió a sonreír y se sentó delante de él—. No me apego a lo material.

—Seguro que no—respondió el chico.

Después de eso, Alec recordó la pregunta que había estado intentando hacer, y Magnus le habló de lo insoportables que eran la mayoría de sus clientes, luego de lo que cobraba usualmente por hora (una cifra bastante alta que explicaba lo cómodamente que vivía), seguidamente hablaron lo que ganaba un Cazador de Sombras y así sucesivamente fluyó su conversación. Era fácil hablar con Magnus cuando éste no estaba haciendo comentarios subidos de tono, ni estaba tan cerca de él como para robarle el aliento.

Se estremeció de sólo pensar en ello. ¿Por qué sus reacciones eran tan fuertes cerca de él?, se preguntaba, puesto que se suponía que estaba enamorado de Jace. O eso creía. Sí había admirado antes el aspecto de Jace, pero nunca había sentido ese cosquilleo en el estómago que sentía apenas al ver los labios de Magnus, ni se le aceleraba el corazón a su contacto.

Alec sorprendió a Magnus acercándose a él y juntando sus labios con cierta torpeza, cuando el brujo hizo una pausa en lo que estaba diciendo. Magnus se quedó quieto, dándole a Alec oportunidad de guiar el momento, y el Cazador lo besó lentamente, poniendo una mano en su mejilla, y dejando la otra subir hasta su cabello. Magnus sintió que Alec estaba despeinándolo, y no le gustaba especialmente que arruinaran su peinado, pero sí que le encantó el modo en que el joven lo acariciaba y tiraba suavemente de él.

—Realmente me gustas, Alexander—dijo en voz baja, cuando Alec se alejó de él. Lo vio sonrojarse, y pensó en que le encantaba ése hábito de él.

El Cazador no dijo nada, y se movió de forma incómoda en el sofá, al ver que Magnus estaba esperando por alguna respuesta.

—Yo… —bajó la vista—. Nunca he hecho esto. Yo no… No estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo, Magnus, todo lo que sé es que me agrada estar contigo y se siente bien besarte—dijo rápidamente—. Pero realmente esta es la tercera vez que hablo contigo y…

—Está bien, Alexander—dijo Magnus—. Realmente no has tenido tiempo para… Leerme, muy bien. Yo, por el otro lado, tengo más práctica en ello—puso su mano suavemente sobre la rodilla de Alec—. No te dije la verdad, el día que me preguntaste por qué llamaste mi atención.

Alec lo miró confundido.

—¿No?

—No. He conocido a muchos Cazadores a lo largo de mi vida, incluso he sido amigo de unos pocos, pero nunca me había encontrado a uno como tú. Los Cazadores de Sombras suelen ser cerrados, y tener oscuros secretos, y levantar paredes para protegerlos. Pero cuando te vi en mi fiesta, cuando sonreíste por uno de mis chistes, y luego cuando mostraste empatía por la historia sobre mis padres, vi un rostro honesto y transparente que… Me sorprendió. Los Cazadores no son honestos, ni precisamente los más compasivos—sonrió—. Y luego, cuando volviste a exigirme una explicación de por qué te pedí que me llamaras, me pareció lo más adorable que he visto hacer a un Nefilim jamás.

* * *

Magnus sacó otra cesta de su closet, la vació sobre su cama y examinó el contenido. ¡Tampoco estaba allí! No podía hacer aparecer algo que no sabía dónde había dejado su copia de la saga de Harry Potter. Sí, hubiera sido una mejor idea descargarla en su Kindle, como tenía el resto de bibliografía mundana. Y un par de libros de magia y runas que había estado pasando, ya que a los originales ya no los estaba manteniendo ni siquiera un hechizo. Suspiró y dejó el desastre así sobre su cama, su atención divagando hacia otra cosa.

El sonido del intercomunicador interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era Alec, con su típico susurro de "…soy yo" antes de que Magnus le abriera la puerta.

—No te ves muy bien—le dijo al verlo. Sus ojos azules se veían cansados y parecía no haber dormido bien la noche anterior.

—No lo estoy—respondió Alec, entrando al apartamento y dejándose caer en un sofá de color violeta intenso.

— ¿Qué pasó?—Magnus se sentó a su lado.

— No puedo creer que Hodge estuviera trabajando para Valentine todo el tiempo ni que supiera lo de Jace—se pasó una mano por el cabello. No sonaba increíblemente molesto, pero Magnus había aprendido que la única emoción que Alec parecía mostrar con intensidad era la vergüenza—. Es tan… Todas las veces que nos enseñó y nos aconsejó… Yo…pensé que le importaba. Confiaba en él. Me siento como un imbécil.

—Si no le hubieras importado, te hubiera dejado morir. Pero en su lugar me llamó—contestó el brujo y puso una mano sobre su rodilla—. Le tenía miedo a Valentine, más que creer en él. Valentine tiene esa mala costumbre de asustar a la gente.

—Esa no es una excusa —dijo Alec, lanzándole una mirada.

—No estoy excusándolo, Alexander. Sólo te digo lo que pasó—se acercó y besó su mejilla—. No te lamentes ya por eso. Valentine está planeando algo y necesitas estar alerta.

Alec asintió con la cabeza y se quedó en silencio mientras Magnus besaba su mejilla y la línea de su mandíbula, bajando lentamente hacia su cuello y causando un estremecimiento en él al sentirlo succionar suavemente. Contuvo el aliento hasta que el brujo se alejó y lo miró. Magnus miró la marca roja que acababa de dejar en el cuello de Alec, y decidió simular que no había visto nada.

—Te sentías inquieto y viniste a mí… Es un buen signo—sonrió al verlo sonrojarse un poco y volvió a besarlo antes de que pudiera excusarse para irse—. Ven, vamos a ver una película—anunció alegremente, poniéndose de pie y tirando de él.

—…Yo no veo películas—murmuró Alec.

—¿Cómo no?—dijo Magnus en tono incrédulo—. Anda, haré aparecer palomitas.

—¿Quieres decir _robarás_ palomitas?—respondió Alec en tono de reproche.

—La economía mundana no entrará en crisis por unos gramos de palomitas que desaparezcan—replicó el brujo, y llevó a Alec hasta el sofá que estaba delante del televisor.

**N/A La primera escena toma lugar atro día en que Magnus invita a Alec a su apartamento, y este sigue en muletas. La segunda viene una semana después cuando Maryse vuelve de Idris y por fin les cuentan a los demás realmente lo que pasó el día que Valentine apareció en el Instituto, y justo antes de la conversación entre Jace y Alec en la que Alec alega que "se cayó" cuando Jace le pregunta sobre su cuello. **

**Muchas gracias a **

**tenshy: hahaha lo sé, qué pareja! Alec tiene miedo porque está ahí enamorándose de Magnus, y supuestamente está enamorado de Jace, entonces el pobre no sabe qué hacer.**

**Mily Black Queen: gracias por seguir leyendo! c:**

**Karen: Gracias! Hago lo que puedo para que encaje haha.**

**Airic-Been: Muchas gracias por dejar review :') **


	4. Chapter 4

"Dejaste aquí tu suéter", decía el siguiente mensaje que recibió de Magnus, luego de que había conseguido irse. Esta vez no había querido irse realmente, había conseguido relajarse entre los brazos del brujo y olvidarse de todo por un momento, un punto al que usualmente le costaba llegar. Siempre que Magnus se acercaba, se tensaba y sentía que había perdido la capacidad de hablar. Y siempre se sonrojaba después de que se alejaba de él, seguido de un comentario sobre lo "adorable" que era. Muy en el fondo a Alec le gustaba el adjetivo, pero esperara que Jace no se enterara de ello nunca jamás.

"No sabía que podías sobrevivir sin él", dijo después. Alec rodó los ojos mentalmente.

"Puedo, porque tengo otros dos iguales", respondió.

"Eso es trágico, quizá pueda mejorar este para ti ;)"

"¡No quiero ver una sola lentejuela en mi suéter!"

Sonrió y guardó el teléfono un momento cuando llegó a la biblioteca. Maryse, su madre, estaba pálida, y dio un respingo al ver a Alec, como si estuviera esperando la llegada de algo peor.

* * *

La buena noticia era que Jace había encontrado el libro que se le había perdido a Magnus en una alacena de la cocina. La mala era que el Cazador de Sombras claramente sufría del trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo. Magnus estaba seguro de ello. Ni siquiera pedía permiso, organizaba las cosas a diestra y siniestra, con el único resultado de que el brujo, de muy mal humor, volviera a desordenar cuando intentaba encontrar algo. No podía hacer aparecer una cosa que no sabía en dónde estaba.

Sólo habían transcurrido 18 horas y ya estaba intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que matar a Jace no era la solución. Había optado por darle el televisor de 42", acceso ilimitado a los canales por cable y montones de revistas y DVDs. Jace parecía extrañamente fascinado con _Britain's Got Talent_. Bueno, eso era mejor a que estuviera organizando los vasos de la cocina por tamaño y colores.

Quería ver a Alec. Sabía que el Cazador de ojos azules estaría asustado de que Jace se diera cuenta algo y que seguramente no querría ir, pero no estaría mal intentarlo. Quizá un poco de manipulación…

"Creo que Jace necesita ver a alguien", escribió. Tristemente, Alec parecía saltar a hacer absolutamente cualquier cosa por él.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué está haciendo?".

"De verdad, creo que debes venir".

No recibió respuesta y sonrió. Seguramente Alec iría a toda velocidad, pensando que Jace tendría algo malo. No era una mentira, Jace _tenía_ algo malo, empezando por su desorden psicológico. Y terminando con que el hombre que lo había criado era un psicópata. Y estaba además enamorado de su propia hermana. No, definitivamente Magnus no estaba mintiendo.

Veinte minutos después le abrió la puerta a Alec y le hizo un gesto para que hiciera silencio.

— ¿Qué?—susurró Alec. Magnus lo empujó a través de la sala y hasta su habitación, y cerró la puerta tras ellos mágicamente.

Alec, que se había dejado llevar por la sorpresa, lo miró interrogante.

—¿…Y Jace?

—Está tan bien como alguien en su situación puede estarlo. Sólo quería verte —siguió empujándolo, esta vez hacia su cama, haciéndolo caer sentado en ella.

—Podías haberme dicho—respondió Alec, con el ceño fruncido.

—No, porque te ibas a poner en modo "mi-vida-depende-de-que-Jace-no-se-entere-que-estoy-enamorado-de-él"—dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Alec se quedó mirándolo horrorizado sin decir nada. Magnus se limitó a devolverle la mirada.

— ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? He vivido cientos de años, Alexander—arqueó las cejas.

Luego de eso siguió un silencio incómodo. Alec bajó la vista y su cabello negro cayó sobre su frente, ocultando un poco su expresión. No tenía caso negar que el brujo tenía razón, pero no sabía qué otra cosa decirle, cómo explicarle que lo que sentía por él era distinto y más intenso y…

Dio un respingo al sentir que le quitaban de encima el carcaj con sus flechas y su arco. No había sentido a Magnus acercarse tanto a él. Los dejó a un lado y luego lo abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello suavemente. Alec sabía que era un buen momento para decir algo importante, para confirmarle a Magnus que a pesar de todo sí quería estar con él. Así que dijo:

—No te atrevas a dejarme otra marca.

Magnus rió contra su cuello.

—¿Alguien la vio?

—Jace. Me preguntó que si me había encontrado con un vampiro.

—¿Y tú le dijiste que…?

—…Que me había caído.

El brujo rompió a reír sonoramente, y Alec tomó una almohada y la lanzó a su cara.

—Podemos simular que acabas de llegar y cenar con Jace—dijo, luego de haberse calmado—. Antes de que se ponga de mal humor y empiece a limpiar la cocina.

—Sería un gran favor que te hace.

—Pero está loco —dijo Magnus, sonando como si le explicara algo a un niño—. Temo que mate a Presidente Miau porque sus rayas no le parecen lo suficientemente simétricas.

Alec se echó a reír y Magnus lo besó profundamente, aprovechando que el joven tenía la guardia baja. Se inclinó sobre él poco a poco hasta acostarlo en las sábanas. Se sentó a horcajadas en su cintura y aumentó la intensidad del beso, haciéndole abrir los labios y jugando con lengua. Alec suspiró dentro del beso y se dejó llevar, siguiéndole el ritmo y relajándose bajo su cuerpo.

Magnus se alejó de él unos minutos más tarde, pues si seguía no podría parar, y estaba seguro de que su inocente, adorable, dulce, pero condenadamente sexy novio no estaba listo para eso.

Se levantaron de la cama y salieron de la habitación, lo más sigilosamente posible. Pero Jace estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, leyendo una revista.

— ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Magnus?—preguntó de forma casual, sin alzar la vista de la revista.

Alec palideció.

—Discutiendo movimientos de la Clave. Nada interesante—dijo Magnus en el mismo tono, aunque la cara de horror de Alec no ayudaba.

— ¿En tu habitación?

—Mi habitación es bastante cómoda. Especialmente cuando no quieres que el prisionero escuche de lo que estás hablando.

—Ajá—Jace alzó la vista y los miró a ambos con suspicacia.

— ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó Alec en un intento desesperado de cambiar de tema. Jace lo miró con los ojos entornados por un segundo pero luego respondió la pregunta, ambos simulando, y claramente conscientes de lo que el otro hacía puesto que se conocían demasiado bien, que todo era normal y nada raro acababa de pasar.

* * *

**N/A Estas escenas son de cuando Magnus se lleva a Jace "prisionero", y Clary no habla con él en días. **

**Mily Black Queen: IKR? Fueron muy bonitas las tres historias extras Malec, pero yo quiero _más _haha**

**Eltanin Draco: Gracias por comentar! :)**

**Karen: La verdad no sé, a veces actualizo rápido, a veces tardo una semana, todo depende! x)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por dejar review! Wow, ahora tengo tres fics sin terminar, debería ir acabando alguno.**


End file.
